Sailing Off To Find My Happy Ending
by Luminous-Jones-Gothicfantasy2
Summary: Kenzie Robinson has been having dreams or so she believed them to be but really they were just leading her to finding out who she was and to Killian Jones and her happy ending.
1. Chapter 1

For the past month Kenzie Robinson had been having the same dream over and over again, each time small additional details kept adding on. She didnt understand. She never had recurring dreams before so why now?

Why was she dreaming about a man she had never met? Or why she was dreaming of a strange town called Storybrook or even a stranger place called The Enchanted Forest. What did it mean, if it meant anything at all?

Kenzie stood at the front of what appeared to be a pirate ship as it soared through the waters and the salty sea air wipped across her face. Her purple hair which appeared to be fading back to her natural hair color, behind her head as it blowed in the wind. She breathed in the salty air as she stared off into the distance at the open waters and smiled. Her father had promised he would take her sailing one day when he managed to get his boat up and running but sadly he had died tragically in a car accident before he could make true on that promise.

Trying not to dwell on the heartbreaking past she tried enjoying the moment instead. She looked down and noticed she was wearing rather strange clothing. They weren't something you'd see someone wearing in this day and age unless they were acting in some fantasy story. Nevertheless she rather liked the clothes.

After checking out her outfit she heard someone calling. "Kenzie come here love," the voice said. She recognised it. It belonged to her one true love Killian Jones or Captain Hook as he was more often known by.

She turned around and saw him at the ship wheel. "Yes, darling?" She wondered as she walked towards him.

"You still want to have a go at sailling?"

"I do," she replied and he smiled taking a step back from the wheel letting her take control of it.

Kenzie takes a hold of the wheel and begins to turn it and the sails above them move which takes them on a new path east. Then Killian puts his arm around her.

As if by magic she suddenly finds herself running through a forest being chased by something or someone. She steps out of the woods into a small town and starts running towards the tavern. Although she didn't know why or even where it was. She didn't recognise any part of the town. However somehow she manged to find what she was looking for and didn't stop running as she pushed upon the doors. Once inside she finally stopped and glanced around looking for someone.

"Are you alright? You seem a little scared. You don't need to be scared anymore. Not that I'm here for you now. I can comfort you if you'd like,"

"Ermm... No thank You," muttered Kenzie as she tried to carry on looking for whoever it was she was searching for.

The drunk man rapped his arms around her. "Come on let me buy you a drink. What kind of man would I be if I didn't help a beautiful young woman such as yourself," he said but Kenzie he was being more than just friendly. His intentions weren't good.

"I said I'm fine. I'm just looking for someone," she told him.

"Is that so? I can be the one you're looking for," he wispered in her ear.

She had heard enough of this man. Kenzie knew what he was after and she wanted no part of it. She pulled away from him and then turned around and kicked him as hard as she could. He jumped back and gasped in pain.

"I told you to leave me alone," Kenzie told him and turned around. She was about to walk away as Killian walked up and then she remembered. It was him she was looking for.

He looked at her and then at the man behind her. Glaring at the man he asked Kenzie, "Was he troubling you?"

"Don't worry I dealt with it. Let's go find somewhere to sit," she said but he didn't listen.

He walked around her and grabbed the man by the shirt. The mans eyes widend in fear. "What did you do to her?"

"No-Nothing," the man stammered. His voice wobbly and his eyes wide and fixed on Hook.

"I saw her kick you. She wouldn't kick you unless you did something too her," Killian pointed out.

"I swear I didn't do anything," the man said, his voice still trembling.

"Killian, darling leave it. He's not worth it," Kenzie said.

Killian let go off him. "Stay away from her. Do you understand me?" He ordered.

The drunk man nodded and muttered, "ye-yes."

"Come on love," Killian said as he walked away.

Kenzie followed him. "You didn't have to do that. I could handle him. I can handle myself," she said.

"I know you can love but he made me angry. No one tries to hurt you. I wont let them."

Kenzie stayed silent and smiled knowing that she was lucky to have someone who cared about her as much as he did. They carried on walking and found somewhere to sit so they sat down.

She averted her eyes and looked down at the table and fidgeted with her hands under the table. "What's wrong, love,?" he told asked her and she looked back up.

"I saw that thing in the forest. It's here, it's followed us," she replied.

"Don't worry we'll stop it, we're so close to getting what we need," he told her.

"I can't help it. What if it kills one of us before we can get back to the others?" She wondered.

"It won't," he answered

"How can you be so sure? It's stronger, more powerful than we've ever faced before," Kenzie pointed out.

"I'm not sure but what I do know is that I'm a survivor and I won't let it hurt you, so please stop worrying we will win like we always do," Hook told her.

"I can't help it. I don't want to lose you."

"You won't. I'm not going anywhere," he stated.

"I hope so I love you," she spoke looking at him.

"I love you too," he said with a smile.

Then she smiles and leans towards Hook and kisses him.

Suddenly she found herself awake in her bed.


	2. Chapter 2

This time her dreams had been just about him but this time more prominent. Everything was clear. No just little fragments here and there these events almost seemed real now. Although, she new that wasn't possible. Captain Hook was not real. Fairytales weren't real. They were just stories and that was all they were even if she wished or how hard she had tried to believe grown up they were something more the fact was that they were just merely stories.

But what was true was reality and in reality things don't always have a happy ending. If that was so her father wouldn't have cruelly been taken away before they had the chance to live their dreams together as a family; Kenzie, her father and her mom.

There dreams she had been having were just her own inner desires of one day finding her happy ending and her dreams coming true. What she didn't know was why her brain would consider her happy ending was with a pirate and one who was the villain of Peter Pan. Granted he did look and seem very different in her dreams. Very handsome and not evil actually. He was seen as a villian yes but he was just a guy who had made terrible choices due to revenge but he had good in him but nevertheless this was just a dream. Even if it wasn't could her happy ending really be with a pirate?

She sighed and stretched. Then sat up trying to forget about the dream by reminding herself that was all that it was. Now that she was awake she had to face the real world and in the real world it was her day off from work. Today, she would go down to work on her father's boat and then pay her mom a visit.

She scrambled out of bed and made her way to the kitchen to make breakfast. After eating she got ready to leave and then headed out of her small one bed apartment.

Elsewhere, Hook was just arriving in New York. He would kill the crocodile this time out here, he was just an ordinary man again just as himself was. Rumplestiltskin would not longer have his powers as the dark one, instead he'd be back to the same cowardly man with a limp, when Hook had first met him.

If he was to finally kill him, to get his revenge the time would be now before the crocodile returned back to Storybrook. There was no time to lose. Hook went to go retrieve the deadly dream shade poison, so he made his way below deck. Then he walked to the draws he had been keeping it in. He took it out and placed it on top.

After opening the bottle he dipped his hook into the liquid and then removed the it, being careful not to touch the poison. Killian then took of his hook and put it inside his jacket pocket. Then put on his fake hand instead and made his way off his ship.

Author's Note: Sorry this chapter is short but the next chapter will be longer and it will be when Hook and Kenzie meet. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

On her way down to the docks she made a stop at her favourite coffee shop to get a latte and a jam filled donut. Now she was approaching the docks with a paper cup and bagged donut in hand.

She took a sip of her coffee as she turned and stepped onto the docks. As she walked she thought about her father and how much he longed to fix up his boat and how at his death she promised not to give up. His boat would be fixed up and she'd take it out on the waters. She'd not be able to travel far in it. It would not survive out in the harsh sea waters, unlike Killian's pirate ship from her dreams, but maybe she could take it out to fish.

Still deep in thought she carried on walking towards where her fathers boat was and was amediatly snapped out of them as she bumbed into someone nearly scolding herself with the hot drink. Kenzie looked up to oppologise to whoever it was, but as she saw who she suddenly found she couldn't speak.

"Sorry there, love. I didn't see you. I'm in bit of a rush I've got myself a crocodile to kill," Hook said and carried on walking down the docks leaving Kenzie stood there watching him leave with wide eyes.

It can't be. Can it? Kenzie thought. That man looked and sounded an awful lot like Captain Hook from her dreams but it couldn't be possible. It was just a dream, Peter Pan was just a story but then who was that man? It had to be him. She believed it but how could she know for certain. Then his words played back in her head. "Crocodile?" She spoke allowed.

It had to be him because it all made sense and what her mother had said about happy endings did happen just like in fairytales had been true even though Kenzie had misunderstood what she had truly meant. If that was so she just let the man she was destined to be with walk away but if it was fate surly they'd meet again.

After walking away from that young woman with the purple hair, Hook realized that she had been quite beautiful and something was telling him to stay and chat. And if the circumstances had been different he'd have loved to do just that and introduced himself, but he had more pressing matters to attend to than talking to pretty girls. He had the crocodile to kill. He would avenge Milah's death. The woman he had been in love with.

Kenzie turned and carried on walking this time taking care too look at her surroundings and then she saw it. How hadn't she noticed it before? The same huge pirate ship her and Killian went sailing on in her 'dreams' was down at the end of the docks. "It really is true," she spoke a loud with a smile on her face and with no control over them, her feet ran towards the ship.

She stopped before stepping aboard realising what she was doing. Had she really just nearly boarded a pirate ship? That was probably the worst decision she ever had, she knew tales about pirates and she knew they wouldn't take lightly to trespassers on their ship. However if he dream was one hundred percent right, she knew Hook wouldn't hurt her but alas she didn't really know Killian not really and her dreams or whatever they were might not exactly be completely truthful.

However he was gone and she didn't know how long it would be until he came back and she had always wanted to see a pirate ship up close. If she was quick she could be on and off again without him ever know she was there. Kenzie climbed on board.

First she went to the very front of the ship and closed her eyes, re-imagining her dream from last night. Then she went to the wheel and grabbed hold of it and let out a sigh. I should have said something anything but it can't be too late to find out if my dreams were true about me and Killian, she thought as she turned and went to explore the rest of the ship.

Once she looked at every inch of the deck she made her way below deck. Looking around, a smile couldn't help but form on her face. Since being a little girl she had always dreamed of travelling seeing the world and more importantly the ocean. Something about it had always intrigued her and now here she was standing on a pirate ship, with the potential to sail the oceans with a man she had believed to be fiction.

There came the sounds of footsteps trodding along the wooden planks and the sounds of voices. He was back. Damnit, how long was I on here? She thought but then she could hear the voices more clearly.

"In there," she heard a woman say as the footsteps approached closer. It wasn't him or maybe he was with the woman. She didn't know but in a state of panic she grabbed her latte and dount off the table and then rushed to find a hidding place.

As she scrambled about the ship she somehow found a secret entrance to a different part of the ship. The door to where she was began to open just as she jumped down, she quickly but quietly closed the door above her head and listened.

The people entered and then the footsteps came to a stop but she heard someone groaning as if they were in pain.

Then she heard footsteps again. "Dad, can I help you to sail?" A little boy asked.

"Sure," a man answered and then she heard a door close.

Who the hell are they? She wondered in thought. None of the voices belong to Killian so who are these people? She had a feeling that whoever they were they weren't supposed to be there and neither was she.

How am I going to get off this ship? She thought as she accidentally dropped her latte. "Crap!" She whispered and went to pick up the cup.

As she got back up a voice shocked her causing her to lose her balance.


	4. Chapter 4

"I know you're their dearie," the voice of a man called out weakly causing Kenzie to gasp and lose her footing. She fell to the floor.

Damnit, she thought and got back to her feet and sighed. Now that her hiding spot had been compromised she had no other choice but to leave and chance her fate.

Regretting her choice she made her way out of her hiding space taking her jam doughnut with her.

"Who are you?" The man asked when she emerged from where she had been hiding.

She didn't know this man other than the brief moments she had seen in her dreams of Storybrook.

"Callie, my names Callie," she replied giving the name she gave to those she couldn't trust because something was telling her that he couldn't be and that was probably down to one of her unique gift. A gift that she didn't fully understand but it always told her when something wasn't right or when something bad was about to happen.

"What are you doing on Hook's ship?" She added.

"I could ask you the same question," he replied.

"Exploring," Kenzie told him.

"You expect me to believe that," he stated.

"Believe what you want but I'm not lying," she said.

"Even if it was true, which I know it isn't, how do you know Hook?" He questioned her.

"I just met him outside on the docks. When we bumped into each other," she answered.

"Sure you did," he spoke sarcastically and then added "tell the truth. Did he put you up to this?" He demanded.

"Put me up to what?" Kenzie wondered.

"To trick me so that you two can make sure the job is actually finished," he replied.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" She admitted.

"Stop pretending you don't know," he ordered.

"I really don't," Kenzie spoke firmly as it would make him believe her and then she had evaluating thought. "Wait are you the one who he wanted to kill? He said he wanted to kill a crocodile. That's you?" She questioned.

"So you do know that he came to kill me?" The man asked.

"I thought he wanted to kill a crocodile, not a man but really I've only just met him and I don't work for him. I'm not helping him. I really did just come on the ship to explore," Kenzie said.

The man struggled to move. Kenzie stepped back, worried about what he was going to do. But she relaxed when he settled back in his seat. "Anyway, why would I want to kill you when I don't even know you or Hook? Well not really. I only know of him through stories of Peter Pan," she lied. She wasn't about to reveal she'd been having dreams about him.

"Well sorry dearie, I don't believe you and I can't take my chances," the man said.

"What are you going to do to me? It looks as if you are dying?"

"Oh, believe me just me being alive right now is enough when we get to Storybrook, " he stated causing Kenzie's heart to drop. She knew that the threat was genuine and it scared her but she wasn't going to let him know that.

So her eyes fixed on to him and questioned him as she asked, "where's Storybrook?" Trying to play along with the idea that she didn't know what he was talking about and didn't know that fairytales were true.

"You'll find out soon enough, " he replied

Kenzie took deep breaths. And then wanted to put as much distance between him and herself, so she made a start for the door. Given the condition he was in she knew she had the advantage. Plus there were others on the ship, so she needed to find a way off before anyone else saw her. She ran but didn't get far because once again she collided with someone.

Kenzie stepped back to see a blonde-haired woman in her late twenties to thirties looking at her with lowered eyebrows. "Who are you?" The women questioned.

Before replying Kenzie looked at her the way she had the man and something told her that she was more trust worthy and less dangerous than the man but she still wasnt sure if she could actually trust her. Besides the man sat not far from where they stood, so she still used the fake name, "Callie," she replied.

"What you doing on this ship?" The woman asked her.

"Apparently she came onto exploring it, " he answered for her.

"I did, " Kenzie spoke firmly.

"She's lying she knows hook, " the man pointed out.

"You know Hook?" The woman asked.

"Not really no," she half lied. She did know him but not really. "I just met him today for like 5 seconds. We bumped into each other and he was like I have a crocodile to kill and then walked off. With him gone I thought I'd have a look at his ship because I kinda have a thing for boats and the sea and I've always wanted to see a pirate ship up close so I jumped on board, " Kenzie explained hoping that this woman would believe her.

"You expect us to believe that?" Asked the man.

"Gold's right."

"It's true. You have to believe me, " begged Kenzie.

"Then how did you see the ship?"

"A big massive pirate ship. It's not like it's hard to miss, " she acknowledged.

"Right suppose what you say is true how would you know who you met was Hook? In this world, he's just believed to be a story you wouldn't even think he was him, " the women pointed out.

"Well I've always wanted to believe in another world and always kinda did, but I couldn't not really not without proof. But meeting him proved it because it all made sense. I put two and two together. Hook, Crocodile, ship. Captain Hook. I thought that it had to be true. You two called him Hook so that makes it true, " she told them.

"So you're telling us you knew who he was because you believe in fairytales and magic?"

"Yeah, I guess so, " Kenzie responded finally realizing that it was true. She did believe.

"I have a hard time believing that," Gold declared.

"Why?"

"Because this is a land without magic, " Gold stated.

"Then it looks like you thought wrong, " Kenzie told him crossing her arms.

"But it doesn't make sense, " the blonde woman said quietly.

"What doesn't? That someone can believe in magic?" Kenzie wondered uncrossing her arms and looked over to the woman.

"No, this ship has a cloaking spell on it. You shouldn't have been able to see it, " she answered.

"What?" Kenzie asked raising her eyebrows slightly. How was that possible? She had seen it. She's right it doesn't make sense, thought Kenzie.

"See that's more prove she's lying, " Gold said.

"But I'm not everything I have said is true, " she asserted, getting fed up of saying the same thing over and over again. How many times did she have to explain herself and tell them everything she was saying was true.

"I think she's telling the truth. It doesn't make sense but she's not lying, " the woman said.

Finally, thought Kenzie and God asked the woman, "let me guess, your superpower is telling you that? "

"Yeah, " replied the woman.

"Well I still don't trust her, she could still be a threat, " Gold said.

"Well, I do. None of it makes sense but I know she's not lying, " disagreed the woman.

"So what you're just going to let her go?"

"What else am I supposed to do?" Asked the woman.

"Not trust her for a start, " answered Gold.

"Says the least trustworthy person here, " Kenzie snaps and the two of them glared at her with a confused look, that made total sense. She had just met them so how could she know anything about them.

"I sort of have a good judge of character, " Kenzie added.

"I'm hoping I'm right in trusting you, " the woman stated.

"You are, " Kenzie reassured her.

"When we get to Storybrook you're free to go home, " the woman told her

"Thanks but where is Storybrook? Is it where you live? " Wondered Kenzie.

"It's in Maine and yes, " she replied.

"So there are other storybook characters that live there?" Kenzie asked.

"Yeah," she answered.

"So who are you?" inquired Kenzie.

"Emma, " she replied.

Emma? Thought Kenzie because she didn't recall an Emma in any fairy tales she had read. "So are you from a fairytale?"

"I am but it's complicated, " she responded.

"Oh, " uttered Kenzie.

"Yeah, " said Emma and then turned to face Gold and added, "well I'm going to go back to Henry and Neal, I just came to see if you were still with us."

"I'm afraid you can't get rid of me that easily dearie, " he said.

"I don't want you to die. You're Henry's grandfather. If I wanted that why would I be helping you?" Emma told him.

"Anyway, hang in there till we get back, " she added and then made her way out.

Kenzie followed after Emma not want to stay with Gold and the two make their way back on to the deck, where another man and a young boy about 11 years old stood at the wheel.


	5. Chapter 5

"Who are you?" The man asked Kenzie when they approached.

"I'm Callie, " Kenzie replied.

"Ok, what are you doing here?" He questioned.

"It appears going to Storybrook with you, " she answered shrugging her shoulders.

"That doesn't answer my question, " he pointed out.

"I came on to look around because I always wanted to see what a pirate ship looked like because I really love boats and well Hook had left so, " Kenzie explained.

"But there's no way you could have seen the ship, it has a cloaking spell on it, " he stated.

"Yeah, that seems to be a mystery that needs solving, " said Kenzie.

"There's no Callie in my book. You're from this world," finally spoke the boy.

"That's right kid, " she told him.

"But you believe in magic and fairytales, " he noted.

"Well, I didn't truly believe until today," Kenzie said

"Emma, can I have a word with you?" The man asked.

"Sure."

Emma and Neal stepped away leaving Henry and Kenzie stood at the wheel.

"What do you want to talk about?" Asked Emma.

"Are you sure it's a good idea for bringing this girl along with us? I mean we don't know her, and she knows about the fairytale world and magic. How do we know we can trust her?"

"Well I talked to her and I don't think she means any harm. I think we can trust her if not we can stop her, " she responded.

"I hope you're right, " he said.

"Me too."

The two of them walk back over as Neal asks another question. "Anyway, how is he?"

"Not good but still alive. The sooner we get back the better, " Emma reported.

Later they arrive in Storybrook and step off the ship. Kenzie follows them down the streets and towards a shop. Glancing up at the sign she noticed it read Gold pawnbroker and antique dealer. Then they enter and go to the back of the shop and Gold sits down.

"So we are here now. Is there somewhere I can get a cab or bus back to New York?" Kenzie wondered, wanting to get back home and explain to her mom why she hadn't stopped by yesterday. Of course, she'd have to think of an excuse.

"I'll drive you back once Gold's better, " Emma offers.

"Ok, thanks, " she says.

The sound of the front door opening and closing echoed through the shop and then in walked three over people. Two women with dark hair however one had very short hair, the other long, the other was a man: Snow, Ruby and David.

"You're Baelfire?" The new man wondered looking at Neal.

"It's Neal now but yeah, " he answered.

"He's my dad, " Henry pointed out.

"We know, " said the woman with short hair.

Emma then turned to her son. "Erm...Henry, " she started to say but the boy cut her off.

"I know to go with Ruby, " he said and then walked towards the woman with the long hair.

Ruby then takes him out of the shop and David turns around to face Kenzie. " Who are you?" He asks

"Callie. Who are you?" Replied Kenzie.

"David, " he answered.

"I'm Mary Margret," Snow adds.

"Nice to meet you David, Mary Margaret, " Kenzie told them.

" It's nice to meet you too, " Snow said.

After all the introductions they fought with a witch called Cora who wanted to Kill Gold and her daughter Regina. In the end Snow White had tricked Regina into giving her mother's now cursed heart back to her, so it ended up killing her so Gold could live. Once it was done Snow amenityregret it and beat herself up about it and Regina was furious with her for killing her mother. This is also when Kenzie found out who Gold was also known as The Dark One as well as The Crocodile to Hook. And also Mary Magaret was Snow White and David was Prince Charming.

Now, Emma was driving Kenzie back to New York in her small yellow car. "Thank you so much for offering to take me home, " Kenzie said.

"You're welcome, " Emma said.

"Thanks for believing me and trusting me with the secrets of your town."

"Well, I know you won't try and hurt my family so..."

Once they arrive in New York City Emma turned to Kenzie to ask, "so whereabouts do you live?"

Kenzie replied by telling her address and Emma drives them there. When they arrive Kenzie spoke again."Thanks again, I better go charge my phone up as soon as I get in and call my mom."

"You don't live with her?" Wondered Emma.

"No, I moved out nearly 10 years ago now, when I left for College, " responded Kenzie.

"Oh, sorry I wasn't sure how old you were. You look very young but I thought you had to be at least 21. I wasn't sure though," she apologized.

"Yeah, I get that a lot. Some people think I look young for my age, I'm actually 27, 28 next week," Kenzie stated.

" You do look younger than your age."

"Well, I'll guess I'll see you around hopefully, " Kenzie said as she got out of the car.

"Yeah, bye Callie," Emma called back.

"Bye Emma." Kenzie shut the door then and headed towards her apartment building as Emma drove off.

Two days later

Kenzie was just getting home from work and had just gotten out of her car. She was walking towards her apartment building, as she thought about what she had told her boss. She had told him that there was some family thing and she would be gone a few weeks. Telling a lie to him made her feel guilty but it had to be done, she needed to go back to Storybrook. She needs to know more about the place about magic and if that was the reason for her visions or for the fact she could see auras or why she always knew something bad was going to happen before it did. She needed to know the reason why she had been led to the town and if that was where she was from. But most importantly to meet Killian again.

If her dreams truly we're visions than she had to at least give him and herself a shot. Then a familiar voice snapped her out of her thoughts.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note: **Hey, guys I just wanted to say that this book wont be 100% exact to the show even though it is based on season 2 and 3. Although you might have already gathered that. Anyway, Certain things will happen like they did in the show but other things wont and I'll be adding in new things aswell. Also I think there was some confusion in the previous chapter so to clear that up, yes Hook left his ship and pumbed into Kenzie so she then jumped on board while he was gone and then Gold, Emma, Neal and Henry show up. They then take Kenzie back to Storybrook and leave Hook in New York and one last thing I try hard to make the characters from the show sound in character, but sometimes they might not so I'm sorry if sometimes any characters don't sound like themselves. Anyway, that's all hope you enjoy the chapter and the rest of the book._

Hook was walking down the street trying to find that pretty young woman with the strange hair he had bumped into two days ago, but it was proving harder than he had thought. He asked people if they knew where to find her but no one knew of her. You'd think that someone would have seen a girl with purple hair walking about, but no turns out odd-coloured hair was not so uncommon in a busy place like New York City.

He couldn't give up looking for her, she was the only lead on what happened to his ship. Someone must know who she was. Maybe, it would have been so much easier if he knew her name. He turned a corner when he saw a woman with purple hair. Hoping it was the same woman as before he called out to her.

"You with the purple coloured hair, " Hook called.

Kenzie turned around to face him and asked, "me?" Pointing to herself even though she knew he meant her.

Relieved that he had finally found the right person he replied, "do you see anyone else here with purple hair? Of course, I mean you, " as he came to a stop.

"What do you want?" She asked fighting back a smile. Although she wasn't sure she was doing a good job at it because after thinking she wasted her chance at talking to him last time, she was glad their paths had crossed again and also due to the fact she had just been thinking about him.

"You was by the docks two days ago. Did you see anything strange?" He asked her not wanting to directly ask about his ship because he remembered that witch Cora had put a cloaking spell on it and that this was a land without magic so he had to be careful what he said or the woman would think he was crazy.

Oh, right yeah. This is probably about his missing ship, thought Kenzie. "Is this about your ship?"

How can she know about it? Did the spell not work or did that bloody witch lie to me? He thought and then asked, "Aye, how did you know... Nevermind. Do you know what happened to it? "

"Erm... Maybe, " she replied not want to tell him who took it, because Emma had been really nice so she didn't want to betray her trust by telling him exactly what happened to it.

"If you know what happened to it, tell me, " he demanded.

"Alright, I'll tell you where it is but just so you know I wasn't the one who took it," Kenzie said, just in case he thought that she was the one who took it.

"Who did then?" He asked her suspicious because if she knew about his ship and that it belonged to him, it was obvious that she had some part in its disappearance.

"If you really must know it was The Crocodile," she let slip out and she hoped by telling him that he wouldn't find out that Emma was also responsible for taking it. "And you know your little assassination on him didn't work. Plus he didn't look much like a crocodile to me, " Kenzie added.

"Then I guess I need a new way to get my revenge, " he said.

"What did he take from you because it can't be just your hand? If that was the case your lust for vengeance would be a bit over the top, " she wondered.

"You're right he did take more than that from me, " he replied.

"What was it if you don't mind me asking?"

"The woman I love," Hook answered.

"I'm sorry, " Kenzie said.

"Well, that's why he's going to pay. That's why I want my revenge, but first, I'm getting my ship back, " he stated.

"It's back in Storybrook. How are you going to get there?" Kenzie pointed out.

"I don't know, take a ride in one of those things, " he answered pointing at a car.

"You mean a car?"

"Aye, a car, " he said.

" I have a car. I can drive you there but first I need to stop by my apartment for a few things, " she offered. She had been planning on going to go back to Storybrook in a few days but going early wouldn't hurt.

Plus driving him there would force them to talk unless they sat there in silence but anyway it could give her the opportunity to actually get to know him.

"You'd really take me there?"

"Yeah, " she answered.

There was no way she'd offer to help just like that not when she knew who he was. No she wouldn't offer to help unless she was after something in return, that or she was trying to trick him. "What is it you want in return?"

"I don't want anything, I just want to help and I was planning on going back to Storybrook eventually anyway, " she said.

"You're really just going to take me to Storybrook for nothing?"

"Yeah, like I said I was planning on going back anyway, so why not go a little earlier, " Kenzie said. "Come along, then Captain," she added, with the smile she had been trying to hold back and started walking.

"To where?"

"To my apartment so I can get what I need and then we can go get your ship back, " she answered.

"Right, " he said and followed her.

They walked to Kenzie's apartment building and then enter. When they reached the door to her home, she got out her keys and unlocked the door. "Stay here. I won't belong," she told Hook and went inside.

Over 10 minutes had passed so Hook entered, getting bored of standing outside and was worried something had happened because she was currently the only way he had of getting back to his ship.

He looked around the room. The walls were on off-white colour and paintings of ocean waves and beaches decorated them. The couch was a light shade of blue and the kitchen area was white but the top of the counters we're black.

As for the furniture, there was a small cabinet, a shelving unit that occupied many different books and some other things that Hook hadn't seen before. They were DVDs and CDs. There was also a tv stand with a tv on the top, which was something else he didn't know the use or the name of yet and there was also a small table near the couch that had various things scattered about it.

When Kenzie returned she has a small suitcase and a bag strapped across her shoulder. "I thought I told you to stay outside," she said, glaring at him and lowered her eyebrows. Seriously, he couldn't just remain outside like told, she thought as she picked up the keys she had put on the coffee table, before she had gone to her bedroom to get her things.

"I got bored of waiting and you said you were only picking up something so I thought you'd be in and out and when you weren't I thought you might be in trouble," he replied.

"Sure you did," she spoke sarcastically, raising her eyebrows this time.

"You like the sea I see, " he pointed out looking back at the paintings on the wall.

"Yeah, I do. Let's go then," she answered heading for the door.

"I thought you said you were only stopping by to pick up a few things," said Hook looking at her suitcase and bag as he walked behind her.

"Yeah, well I don't plan on coming back here for a while, " she answered and then turned around to lock the door. Kenzie then turned back around, putting her keys away and added, "let's get going then."

She started walking and he followed her all the way out of the building. And towards her car, where they both came to a stop and she took out her keys again to unlock the car. After she walked around to the trunk of the car, popped open the lid and placed in her suitcase and bag. Kenzie lowered the lid and made her way back to the side of her car.

She opened the door to the driver's seat and got in. Once Hook was in as well, Kenzie started up the car engine. StoryBrook awaited.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's Note: **Hey, everyone some of the events, Kenzie's reasons behind her actions will be explained soon and some have already been explained, but I'll elaborate on them to make them clearer because people keep getting confused. So parts that people are confused about I'll explain in more detail in this chapter and future chapters. Also I might be taking this book down soon because I am wanting to enter it into The Wattys over on Wattpad once I've finished it, so if you have Wattpad you can read it there. My username is -Luminous-Jones. I say might because I might not have it complete and edited in time for the deadline. Also if I don't win it will return here. I'll still be updating herein the mean time though._

* * *

Kenzie was driving back to Storybrook and the silence was getting to her, so she decided to strike up a conversation. Plus this was a good time to talk with him and get to know him better.

"So what's it like to sail the oceans and see all those different, lands?" She asked as she turned a corner.

He replied by telling her all the places he had been, all the things he had seen and done and also about what it was like sailing across the oceans.

"That sounds awesome," she stated, now longing more for her dreams of adventure.

"It is," he agreed.

"The sea has always intrigued me with all that life swimming in it and all the many secrets it still holds," Kenzie began to explain.

"After I graduated college I wanted to go explore the ocean and world but I ended up working in a museum that has items other people have discovered. I like working there. It's just not the same you know. I want to go out there and find some treasure of my own, to rediscover something that was lost or find a new species in the sea but I've never had the chance. But I haven't given up on my dream. One day I'll set sail to see the world and explore the oceans," Kenzie added as she got lost in thought about what it would be like and of course those dreams where she had sailed the world with Killian.

Who was this girl? She knew about his ship and loved the sea and adventure. Even had in interest in buried treasure, Hook wondered.

"When I get my revenge you're more than welcome to join me, love, " he offered. "As repayment for helping me." He didn't even know why he was offering or why he was suddenly interested in finding more about this girl.

Yeah she was pretty but it was more than that, there was something intriguing about her. He had met and been with many women none of which he had loved or perticular cared much about except for one and that was his love Milah. The woman who's heart The Dark One had crushed, killing her right in front of him and then proceeded to cut off his hand.

All because she had been married to Rumplestiltskin (The Dark One) before he became The Dark One but she had left him for Killian. Which was what had set Killian on his path for vengeance.

So he didn't understand why he had a sudden interest in this woman, when he still wasn't over the death Milah or when he was still more occupied by his vengence than anything else.

"Thanks, but no," she stated, turning the wheel.

"You say you want to sail the world and find treasure of your own but yet I'm offering to give you the means to do that and you turn me down," Hook said, a little shocked that he actually felt hurt she was so quick in turning him down.

"Well yeah, I'm not just going to run away with some man I barely know am I?" Kenzie pointed out.

"Well maybe being alone in this car is a chance for us to get to know each other, " he said.

"Maybe," Kenzie agreed.

"Let's start with proper introductions then shall we," he suggested. "I'm Killian Jones or as I'm often refered to as colorful monkier..."

"I know Captain Hook," Kenzie finished.

"Aye, so you have heard of me?" He asked.

" Everyone has. Well, they don't know it's you exactly but they know of a Captain Hook. From the stories you look different, " she replied.

"So you know who I am, it's only fair I know your name?" He asked her his eyes fixed on her.

"Ke-Callie Robinson," she replied.

Damn it, Kenzie why did you nearly give your real name? She thought.

"Ok ,then Callie, why are you running off to Storybrook?" He asked her.

"That's my business," she stated firmly.

"You really like to make things difficult don't you and I was beginging to think you wanted to get more equainted," he stated, winking.

"Sorry," said Kenzie.

"Don't be sorry, love I just thought you wanted to get to know me, like I do you. It should be me who should be apologizing," he replied.

"Oh, I see," she said as she had only just realised. How hadn't she noticed I sooner? It was obvious.

"You see what?" He asked

"What you're up to," she answered.

"I don't know what you mean," he claimed.

"That this isn't you just you wanting to get to know me and make friends. This is you trying to flirt with me," She told him.

"Can you blame me?" He questioned, still acting flirty. "I'm stuck in this car with beautiful woman," he admitted.

"Shut up," she ordered, but she had smile on her face, and her cheeks blushed red. She hoped he couldn't see her face.

"Ah, see you like me flirting with you," he stated, much to her imbarashment because he obviously had seen the reaction in her face.

"No I don't," she reported, and looked away out the window.

"You can't deny it. It's abvious," he insisted, fixing his gaze on her again. She could feel his eyes looking at the back of her head.

"No it's not and I don't," she insisted, her cheeks cooling down, and the smile dropping from her face and she turned to look at him

"Ok, sure love. Even though we both know it's true."

She glared out the window again this time with lowered eyebrows. God, he's annoyingly persistent. If he thinks that calling me beautiful or playing his flirting tricks on me will work then he's wrong, she thought even though she did fancy him mainly down to her dream visions of him, but she wasn't going to reavel that anytime soon. And even though she didn't want to admit it she did kinda like him trying to flirt with her.

However, she had bad realitionships in the past, and she definitely wasn't the type of girl to sleep around. No she wanted a proper relationships, and if her dream visions carried on reaveling themselves to be true then she'd have that with him, but if that was the case she wanted to know him first, to know if she could trust him before jumping into a realtionship. And that would take time as she had trouble trusting people.

"So are you going to tell me why you're so eager to run away?"

"Why are you so eager to know?" She questioned.

"I'm not, I just want to make conversation, and I thought we was trying to get to know each other better."

"No you wanted to hit on me," she stated.

"And to get to know you," he added.

"Alrighty, then Captain. If you really want to know. I'm not running away. More like running towards," she told him and he looked at her threw narrow eyes.

" All my life I've felt like I've never fitted in. That was until I went to Storybrook that day and well it might seem crazy but I feel like Storybrook is where I belong. Where I'm meant to be, " she explained.

His eyes opened up all the way again, as his confusion diseapered, and then said, " That doesn't sound crazy. If you feel like that's where you should be, then thats where you should be."

"Thanks," she responded.

"How did you even find me anyway? You didn't even know my name or where I live," she pointed out.

*"I'm not sure. I think it was just a coincidence that we happened to be in the same place at the same time again," he replied.

*Or fate, Kenzie thought thinking back to her dream visions.

"I had been asking around and then I saw someone with purple hair and hoped it was you and it was," he added.

* * *

As they continued onto StoryBrook they chatted some more, and when they weren't they looked out the windows. Kenzie also stopped by a drive through to get some food as she had missed dinner. She got enough for herself and Hook because it was only fair to and she wanted to be kind.

There was still about an hour and half drive in front of them and Kenzie was becoming tired. She hoped she could keep her eyes open until they arrived in StoryBrook. Some time later they finally began to approach the town, much to Kenzie's delight. Hook would get his ship, and then she could get some sleep.

* * *

_**Author's note: ***This can happen. People can meet each other twice by coincidence or fate or whatever you want to call it, without knowing anything about them or their name. It happened to a friend and me. We met briefly and didn't talk much. Then a couple years later we coincidently bumped into each other again when we some how ended up volunteering in the same place. This time we became friends but we didnt remember we had met before, but then later realised we had. So it can happen. People can bump into each other twice its not impossible. So its not impossible to imagine Killian found Kenzie again without knowing her name. He remembered what she looked like so that helped him to find her and had been asking around, but it was just a coincidence that they happened to be in the same place at the same time again. He saw a woman with purple hair but he didnt know it was her but decided to call out anyway in case hope this explains how he found her and as for why Kenzie didnt want him to know Emma was partly responsible for stealing his ship, I did say why in a previous chapter. I said that Kenzie didn't want to tell him because Emma had been nice to her and if she told him she would feel like she was betraying Emma's trust. Maybe I didn't make that clear so when I go back to edit I'll try and make it more clear. But I hope I've cleared up the confusion now._


	8. Chapter 8

Not having a particular place to sleep that night, Kenzie headed back to her car and finished her food and then laid down in the back to sleep.

The next morning when she woke there was someone knocking on her car window. Sitting bolt upright she rubbed her tired eyes and quickly looked to the window to see The Mayor, glaring at her.

Kenzie reached over to lower the window. "Hey, Regina what's up?" She asked, hoping that she hadn't parked in a restricted area.

She hadn't seen any signs or double lines indicating that no parking was allowed but she could have missed them as it was dark and she had been exhausted.

"I thought you went back to New York," Regina pointed out.

"I did but I came back," she replied.

"Ok, great," Regina said.

"Do you have a problem being here?" Kenzie asked.

"No none," she replied.

"I'm not parked in a restricted spot, am I?" Kenzie wondered.

"No, you're fine," The Mayor answered.

"Ok, good," stated Kenzie and then added, "well I'm going to stop for a bit so I kinda need somewhere to sleep other than my car seats. Is there any motels or anything?" Kenzie asked her.

"Yeah, there's Granny's just around the block," Regina told her pointing in the direction of Granny's.

"Ok thank you," Kenzie spoke and then added, "I'm sorry about what happened to your mom by the way."

"It's not you who needs to be sorry. It's Snow White, " she said.

"Hmmm... Ok well, I better go look for Granny's so I'll catch you later Regina," Kenzie told her.

"Later," acknowledged Regina as she walked away.

Kenzie stretched again and let out a yawn, then proceeded by putting on her shoes. Once they were on she opened her car door and grabbed her bag. Before heading towards Granny's she locked the doors.

Now, she began to approach a building that had a huge sign on the outside that read, Granny's that had a fence out front. There was also a table and chairs. She had found it.

Kenzie groggily walked inside. The place was quiet except for a few people eating and chatting and an old woman behind the counter giving she familiar young dark-haired women orders. She approached the counter and sat down in one of the many seats.

"Hi," she then called to the old lady behind the counter.

The old woman turned around to look at Kenzie and then walked towards her. "Hi, you're new here aren't you?" She questioned.

"I am," Kenzie answered, with a yawn.

"It's nice to see a new face around here. So what can I get for you?" The woman asked her.

"Erm... Well,l I was trying to find a place to stay," Kenzie told her.

"We have some rooms vacant. How long do you plan on staying?"

"I'm not sure," Kenzie replied.

"Well your more than welcome to rent out a room for as long as you need," the old woman offered.

"Thanks,"

"Now is there anything else I do for you, food-wise?" She asked Kenzie.

"Ok, yeah do you do pancakes?" Kenzie wondered.

They did so she ordered some and after eating and after been given the keys to a room Kenzie makes her way back to her car to get her things. Once she has them from her trunk she heads back.

Placing the key in the lock she smiles to herself, happy to have a place to sleep while stopping here other than the back seats of her car. She turns the lock, takes out the key and pushes open the door as she drags along her luggage.

The room was small but very cosy, she would be happy enough to live there for as long as she felt like staying in Storybrook. She shut the door. While she unpacked her bags she decided that she would have a shower, change her clothes and then go for a walk around the town. That way she'd get to know more about it, to know it's residents and to see how it compared to her dream visions.

Now, she was walking around the town looking intently at everything because she didn't want to miss any detail. And every now and then she snapped pictures on her camera, that she would put in her travel journal. Something she had gotten in the habit of doing from a young age. She loved exploring and wanted to remember all the places and things she had seen and the journal would help.

She did that for a few days getting familiar with the town and its residents. It was really matching up to her dream visions and she was so glad she had decided to come back. The downside was that she would have to go back to her boring life in the city soon. Unless I get a new job here, then I can stay, she thought.

Anyway as she went taking shots of Storybrook, instinctually she found herself heading towards the docks. When she got there she came to a stop and took another photo and lowered her camera to look out at the sea. Kenzie then took a deep breath breathing in the air, letting herself relax. The waves always had that effect on her.

In a state of tranquillity, she almost jumped in shock at the sound of his voice.

"Come to try talking me out of my revenge again?" Hook asked from behind her.

She jumped around and replied quickly with, "no, I was just looking around the town and ended up here and then kinda got lost in thought looking out at the sea. It's always seemed to have that effect on me and helps me to relax. "

"Good because revenge will be mine no matter what you say, " he stated.

"If you say so," she said and then added a few moments later, "anyway, what are you doing sneaking up on people like that anyway?"

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you, love, " he apologised.

"I wasn't scared, " she told him.

"If you say so, " he repeated with a smirk.

"I wasn't. I was just not expecting it, " she said.

"Ok, " he stated and came to stand next to her as she looked back at the sea. "How come you are so intrigued by the sea? And don't just say it's because you want to explore it or that it calms you. It's something more than that, "

"Ok you're right it is. Growing up the sea held a special place in my father's well step father's heart and he would always tell me these tales about travelling the world by sea and I would listen intently delighted by them. None of them was real of course but he always said, always promised that one day I and he would make real tales about adventures at sea. So I guess that just makes me want to explore the sea and travel more on it. It makes me more founder of it, " She explained.

"Well that makes sense on why you wouldn't want to come with me, " he said.

"Well..." She sighed quietly.

"What?" He wondered.

"Well, I never said I never wanted to go with you. Just that I wasn't going to go with some man I didn't know, "

"Wouldn't you rather go with your father?"

"Yeah, " she spoke rather weakly, looking down to the ground. She would rather go with her step-father but sadly he had died years ago.

"I have to go, " she added feeling water build up in her eyes remembering that her step-father's death was tomorrow. She had known that but for a moment she had forgotten but with all the talk of why she loved the sea so much and talking about how he told her bedtime tales when the anniversary of his death was fast approaching she knew she was about to do something she hadn't done in a while; cry. "I'll catch you later, Killian, " she said and ran off, wanting to be alone. She didn't feel in the mood to answer the question she knew he would ask. All she wanted to do was go back to her room at Granny's and cry.

"Callie?" Hook called as she ran off. Did I say something? He wondered as he debated whether or not to follow her to find out if she was ok. But he had a feeling she wanted to be alone.

**_Author's note: Sorry for the long wait but hope you enjoyed this chapter. Anyway, to answer a question that was left in a previous chapter, Kenzie will reveal her real name shortly, in a few chapters or so, she's not going to keep her name as Callie._**


	9. Chapter 9

Sometime after she had disappeared Hook had gone off to find her to see if she was ok. But he couldn't find her so he stopped looking. It was obvious that she wanted to be alone. He would find her later to see if everything was alright.

The next day as he set foot off his ship, the ship saw her sat down on a bench so he made his way towards her. "Callie?" He called out.

She turned to face him. "Oh, hi Killian, " she said a small smile coming to her face then it fell from her face. "I'm sorry about yesterday. I was just a little upset and wanted to be alone," she apologized now he was standing near her and the bench.

"If I had said," he started trying to find out if it was something he had said but she cut him off.

"You didn't. This time of the year is a little hard for me. It's a very emotional time, " she told him.

He was glad that he hadn't upset her but now he wondered what had. However, he felt like it would be wrong to ask. Whatever it was hurt her still and it was up to her if she wanted to share it with him or not. However, he would find he didn't need to ask.

He sat down beside her as he asked, "so are you here to think again he wondered?"

"More like remember," she answered.

"Oh," he sighed.

"Yeah, today is the anniversary of my step-father's death, " she explained given an answer to the quest he had been wondering.

"I'm sorry, " he stated.

"It's ok it was a few years ago now. It doesn't get to me as much now but yesterday I'm not sure why but it hit me harder than it normally does. I cried as much as I did the day he died. The talk of the promise he never got to keep to me and talking about the tales he uses to tell me, just reminded me of how much I miss him, " Kenzie said. And of how it was my fault he had gotten killed, she thought as she looked back down at the photograph in her hands.

"It's hard losing someone you love, " he spoke sympathetically.

"Yeah, " she sighed, still looking down at the photo.

"What's that you're looking at?" He wondered.

"Just a photo of me and my step-dad, " she replied.

"Can I look?" He asked her. In an edition of wanting to know her, he also now wanted to know what she was like before he had met her. And he hated it. He hated that suddenly she was on his mind all the time. That since getting to know her, he kept forgetting about the only thing that had been important to him for years; his revenge. But even though he hated it he still wanted to keep talking to her and he wanted her to acknowledge his attempts at flirting with her and to say that she fancied him back.

"Sure, " she agreed to turn in her seat to look at him and handed it over.

He took it from her and then looked at it. There was a man with dark hair who was about in his late 40's with his arm around, a pretty young blonde woman who looked about 18-19 and a lot like Kenzie. He had his arm around her, not in a creepy way but in a loving, caring fatherly way. Kenzie was smiling too and Hook couldn't help but notice that she had a very nice smile, that he hoped to see more of.

"You're blonde, " he pointed out.

"Yeah, " she said.

"How come you changed it?" He asked looking up at her and pointing to her hair.

She shrugged and then said, "I was bored with my natural colour, so I dyed it and purple is my favourite colour so."

"I think you look far more beautiful with your natural hair colour. It suits you better," he complimented her.

"Erm... Thanks, " she said and he handed back the photograph, but she didn't look back at it. Instead, she looked off into the distance for a moment and then turned back to face him.

" I get why you feel like you need revenge. I thought about it once, when my step-father was killed because they couldn't find who did it. I thought that if they couldn't find them maybe I could. I wanted them to pay. But then I realised that I didn't actually want to do that. I didn't want to go down that path. It wouldn't stop ease my pain. It wasn't worth it to me, it wouldn't bring him back. The outcome wasn't worth it and I knew that's not what he would have wanted and neither would my mother, " she said.

"Well it's a little too late for me, I've already gone down that path, " he pointed out.

" No, it's not because despite what the stories say and what you think of yourself I see that there's a good person inside you. There once was a better man who lost sight of who he was because his heart got broken and that led him to give in to the darkness but that man still exists inside you," she told him.

"You wouldn't think that if you knew all the terrible things I've done, " he said.

"I would, because like I said I see the good in you, " she measured him.

"I'm glad you do but just because you do, it doesn't change the fact I am a villain, " he stated.

"You don't have to be."

"But I am, " he asserted.

"Like I said you don't need to be. You can change be that better man, " Kenzie said.

"I thought you weren't going to try and talk me out of getting my revenge?"

"I'm not. If you want to get your revenge on Gold then go ahead. I won't stop you. I was just saying that I understand why you want it and I won't judge you for it, " she replied.

"Ok, well thanks, I guess, "

There was then a moment of silence, until Kenzie said, "so a pirate huh! What made you decide to be one?" She was curious to know.

"It's kind of a long story, " he replied.

"I've got nothing better to do, " she declared. "And anyway I've told you about me but you've not told me anything, about you, " she added.

He began to explain what had led him to be a pirate. It was a very sad tale that Kenzie hadn't expected.

He told her of how he and his older brother Liam had been serving in the navy when his brother is the captain of the ship had been given orders to travel with his crew to a strange new land called Neverland to retrieve this plant called Dreamshade. He was told that it could heal the injured so off they went to Neverland to get the plant.

How there he met a teenage boy by the name of Peter Pan who lived there and warned him that the plant was dangerous, so he went to go tell his brother. Liam didn't believe it, thinking that Pan was lying and just playing games with them because why would he receive orders to retrieve something so deadly and be told that it had healing properties? But it turned out Peter Pan was telling the truth. Liam accidentally scratched himself on the plant when he was trying to cut it and got poisoned. Desperate to save his brother he asked Peter to help him. Peter Pan told him about the enhanced pool that could heal any sickness.

So he took his brother there to heal him. It did as Peter said but they didn't listen to Panos statement about how the water's magic was tied to the island's magic, so when they left Neverland Liam ended up dying from its poison.

Angry and grief-struck he decided that he would no longer take orders from someone who would use such unfair methods to take out the enemy, that he would become a pirate with his own rules. So now the captain of the ship, he changed the name and that's how he became a pirate.

"I'm so sorry about what happened to your brother, " Kenzie said when he had finished talking.

"Thanks. It was a very long time ago though, "

"Still I'm sorry you lost him like that. And I don't blame you for not wanting to follow orders from someone like that, someone who had lied to your brother after he gave his faith in him and would lie about his true and unfair intentions. I wouldn't want to follow orders from someone like that either, " she stated.

She then added, "I'm getting hungry so I'm going to head off to Granny's so I'll see you later, Captain." Finishing off the sentence with a smile.

"Aye, of course, you'll see me later, " he said winking at her.

She smiled while sighing and shook her head while turning around. Then she started walking.


	10. Chapter 10

Later that day

Kenzie decided to head back to the library she had passed earlier while she had been exploring her new surroundings. She almost skipped all the way there, eager to rummage through all the books to find some unique underrated tale. Sometime later she arrived at the clock tower library and came to a stop glancing up at it in astonishment. Such a great way to make use of a building, she thought. Not only did it serve as a place to go for books but also to tell the time, although a huge outdoor clock wasn't necessary in this day and age as most if not all, people had some form of technology to keep track of the time. But back in the day, this would have been great and it still served some purpose as people still loved to read.

After looking she pushed open the doors with eager force and entered. The door swung close behind her

"Hello, " spoke a woman with brown hair, once she entered. The librarian sat behind the front desk as she looked up from her book.

"Hi, " Kenzie replied, wondering how her face was familiar. Maybe, she had passed her in the street or bumped into her in one of the town shops, during her short time there. That was highly likely as that was the case with small towns.

"Are you just passing through?" she asked Kenzie.

"Actually, visiting, " reported Kenzie, a little confused. How could she have seen the woman around she had not seen her? Anyway, she added, " I've been here a few days now. I've been renting out a room at Granny's."

"Oh, yeah now that you mention it I think I've seen you about town. Forgive me, " apologised the woman and paused for a moment, and then continued. "I haven't been feeling my self the past few days, " she explained although Kenzie wasn't entirely sure what she meant.

However, Kenzie measured her, "it's ok."

"Anyway, feel free to look around and if you need anything just ask me, " the woman offered with a smile.

Sure, " Kenzie said and the woman returned to reading her book.

Kenzie walked towards the shelves and glanced at the signs as she went, coming to a stop near the fiction section. She began to skim read the spines and picking out any books with titles that stood out to her.

After doing that and reading the blurbs on the back covers and little snippets inside, she found a book. So she took it back to the desk. "Could I please borrow this book, please? "

Kenzie had then given her details and the woman wrote them down. "It was nice meeting you by the way, " she said as she handed the book back over to Kenzie.

"You too, " she replied taking the book from her.

Even later that day

Back at Granny's dinner, Kenzie was perched on a chair near the counter sipping her coffee and reading her book. She takes a moment to glance up, just as she hears the dinner door open and in walks the librarian women from earlier with Gold. Kenzie couldn't help but ponder what such a nice woman was doing with a man like him.

"Oh, hi, " beamed the woman after he eyes fell on Kenzie. She walked over and pointed out, "wait I didn't catch your name before."

"It's Callie, " answered Kenzie growing tired of her lie. It was growing tiresome keeping up the fake name but she wasn't ready to trust anyone enough in this town yet.

"I'm Belle, " The woman said. Belle from Beauty and The Beast wondered Kenzie.

"Nice to see you again Belle, " Kenzie stated.

"Likewise, " she said. "How's that book?"

"It's great so far. I haven't gotten around to reading much of it yet, " Kenzie replied.

"Well when you finish it, will you let me know if it is any good because if it is I might give it a read myself?" Belle asked.

"Sure," Kenzie said.

"Thanks, " she said and then went to go sit down with Gold.

Kenzie finished her Coffee and decided to walk around the block before returning back to her room when she bumped into Emma. "Hey, " Emma said when she saw her.

"Hi, Emma, " replied Kenzie. "How are you?"

"Fine. A little stressed. Trying to keep Regina from killing Snow White, but other than that I'm fine," she replied.

"Yeah, " sighed Kenzie. "How is she anyway?"

"Still feeling down about what she did," answered Emma and then after a short pause, she added, "oh, yeah that reminds me. David thought that maybe if she had a night out with friends it might help to make her feel a little better. Take her mind off things. And I know you've just met her and all of us, but I know she has already started to like you. And thinks of you as a friend, so if you wanna come you are more than welcome. I understand if you don't want to though."

Kenzie had told herself that she wanted to know more about this town and that she wanted to fit in not just feel like that maybe she could, and what better way to do that than to make friends, so she found herself saying, "sure I'd love to."

"Great. We are meeting at the bar, The Rabbit Hole, at 8pm if me and David can manage to get her out, " Emma said.

"Ok, I'll be there, " Kenzie told her.

"Ok well I'll see you later then."

"Yeah, see you later, " Kenzie said back and Emma left.

7:30 pm arrived and Kenzie was just finishing getting ready. She glanced in the bathroom mirror checking out her outfit, hoping she had dressed appropriately for a night out at the bar. Kenzie hadn't been out to one before because she hadn't had any friends to go out with and she never fancied going on her own. What was the point? She wanted someone to go out and have fun with, not sat all by herself.

Anyway, she let out a sigh and turned from the mirror and headed out of the bathroom. On the way out of her room she grabbed a jacket and purse. Then locked the door before heading towards the bar. She hoped she remembered where it was from her exploring.

After several minutes she managed to find it at precisely 8pm, so she stopped outside and looked around for Emma and Snow but they weren't there. Did they manage to get her to come out? She wondered and then thought maybe they were already inside and even if they weren't she could wait, so she walked inside.


	11. Chapter 11

Elsewhere, Hook was back at The Jolly Rodger sat in his captains quarters, trying to think of a new plan that would help him get his revenge, but he had nothing. Taking Belle away from him had failed and so had trying to kill him outside of Storybrook, he was beginning to lose options but he wouldn't give up. He hadn't for all these many centuries.

He took a sip off his rum and suddenly what Callie had said to him yesterday had popped into his head. Frustrated that she kept thinking about her especially every time he tried to plot his revenge, he slammed his fist on the table. What was it about this woman that kept affecting him this way?

He had just met her and besides he could have any women he pleased so why did he want this woman specifically? But he realised it was more than that. She wasn't just some women to him, he respected her more than that and he hated it. But deep down he actually didn't mind it, in fact, he was happy to keep thinking about her even if she was distracting him from his revenge. He wanted her to like him back, to want him too.

Taking another sip of rum, suddenly he didn't feel like continuing planing his revenge tonight.

* * *

Back at The Rabbit Hole, Kenzie was sat waiting near the bar, messing around with her glass, feeling out of place. This was the first time she had been to a bar. It wasn't that she didn't want to go or that she didn't drink, but she never had a friend to go with and she never wanted to go by herself. It would have just made her feel more awkward like it was doing so being there right now. She lifted the glass of wine to her lips and drunk some. After putting back down she swirled around in her sear, to look at the door hoping they would arrive soon.

"Hey, Callie, " a voice called out. Kenzie whipped her head around to the sound saw Ruby approach.

"Oh, hi Ruby, " Kenzie replied. "Are you hear because Emma invited you too?" Kenzie wondered.

"Yeah. Aren't they here yet?" She asked.

"Not, yet, " Kenzie answered, feeling her self relax. Now, that there was another person, she knew, someone she could talk to her she felt less uncomfortable.

"I'm sure they'll be here soon, " stated Ruby and as if with her words they came walking through the door, a few moments later.

Ruby signalled them over. Once their eyes fell on Kenzie and Ruby the pair made their way over. "Sorry, we're late," Emma said when the two got closer.

"It's ok," reassured, Kenzie, while they went to sit down.

"How are you, Snow?" inquired, Ruby.

"I'm good. I figured that there's no reason to dwell on what I did because I can't take it back now, even if I can't forgive myself, " she replied. Well she seems, more like herself again, thought Kenzie.

After hours of chatting, drinking and having fun the four were ready to go home. They stepped out into the cold night air, and Kenzie blew on her hands and rubbed them together, the sudden drop in temperature from inside the bar to the outside had made her shiver.

"So are you going to let me plan your party?" Mary Margaret wondered. Somewhere in their many conversations, Kenzie had let it slip that it was her Birthday in just a few days and Mary Magaret had offered, no insisted that Kenzie let her plan a birthday party for her, saying that it could also be like a welcome party too, even though Kenzie had pointed out that she didn't even know if she was going to be staying in Storybrook.

"Ok, sure," agreed on Kenzie. It wouldn't hurt to stay a few more days. Besides she was enjoying her time there. It could also be good for Mary Margaret as it would give her something to do, to take her mind off of killing Cora.

"Great," she beamed. "It's going to be fun," she said, with a smile.

After that, they waved each other goodbye and parted ways. Now, Kenzie opened the door to her room walked inside, then flopped down on the bed exhausted but happy. Tonight had been the most fun she had in a long time and to top it off she actually believed that she could finally make friends again. Although, it would take a while to trust them.

* * *

Several days had passed, in fact, it was the day just before Kenzie's 28th birthday when she had bumped into Mary Magaret at Granny's Diner. She had been eager to tell Kenzie that she had finished planning her party and how great it would be. It would take place in where they sat presently and begin at 6 pm tomorrow. Kenzie was just as excited as Mary Margaret appeared to be even though it wasn't her birthday.

Anyway, after she got what she came to get what she wanted she headed off to work, leaving Kenzie by herself again. She had gone back to work just yesterday, as she had said she was ready to go back.

Not long after Kenzie finished her breakfast and popped the money on the counter, before heading out the door. She didn't know what she was going to do today. Maybe she could try and find a job here, or if she couldn't she could call up her manager and tell him she would be back by the end of the week. Although, she didn't feel like going back to her old job or life.

As she strolled down the street, she wondered what type of job she would want if she was going to be staying here. A librarian maybe, I could help out Belle or maybe a job down by the docks, I do like the sea, she pondered deep in thought.

"Robinson," a males voice called out, snapping her from her thoughts. She looked up and saw Hook coming her way.

"Oh, hey, Killian, " she said, a smile forming on her face. Then she remembered her birthday party tomorrow, she could ask him to come. She would enjoy it more if he were there.

"Erm...I'm having this party at Granny's later for my birthday. Well, Margaret planned it and well it would be nice to see you there, " she added.

To her delight, a smile came to his and he said, "I knew you fancied me."

"No," she asserted. Even though it was a lie but she wasn't about to admit it to him. "I'm just trying to make friends since I'm thinking about stopping here for a while longer, " she told him.

"Ok sure." He wasn't buying it. "I'll love to come, " he said.

"Great, " Kenzie beamed, her smile coming back to her face. "Well, I've gotta go. I've gotta go job hunting. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." Finally, her mind was made up; she would stay in Storybrook.

"Aye, " Killian said.

"Bye then, " Kenzie told him, waving and then was about to leave.

"Bye, Callie," Killian called, making Kenzie stop.

"Yeah, about that, " She began to say. There was no way she could keep up with this file name forever, no of she was going to move here because they'd find out sooner or later. But still, she couldn't trust them, not yet but she had to at least try to start trusting someone if she ever wanted to have friends, besides not everyone would be the same as her old friends or him, or so her mother kept telling her.

"About what?" Hook asked her.

"About my name. It's getting hard to keep up the pretence, " she replied.

Hook glared at her through narrow eyes and tilted his head.

"My name's not actually Callie. I just said that because I didn't trust you or the others to tell you who I really was, " She explained.

"So what is your name?" He inquired, the confused expression disappearing from his face.

"If I tell you, will you promise not to tell anyone else? I don't want everyone to know it just yet. I still don't really trust anyone yet but I'm working up to it."

"I promise, " he reassured.

"Thanks," she uttered and took a moment's pause then sighed, before saying, "my name is Kenzie. Well, Kenzie Rose but everyone just calls me Kenzie." She let out another sigh, this time with relief. It was good that someone finally knew her name. It meant one less person she had to pretend to be someone else around. She just hoped she had made the right choice.

"Kenzie Rose is a great name, " he reported.

"Thanks," Kenzie muttered.

"And there's no need to worry your secret is safe with me. I'm just glad you trust me enough with it, " he told her, in disbelief that he had been the one she decided to start trusting first. A pirate and a villain that anyone else would never trust.

"Well I'm not sure if I can yet," she told him. "But I feel like I can. Anyway, it was getting hard to keep up the lie, so I needed to tell someone and I need to start trusting someone one day."

"Well I better go," added after a short while.

"Ok, bye Rose, " Hook said.

"It's Kenzie. That's what everyone calls me, " she pointed out.

"I prefer Rose, " he declared.

The way he said her name made her heart flutter but she was certainly not going to let it show. She couldn't let her feelings get the better of her. She knew she couldn't be so quick to start trusting him or anyone for that matter. "Ok, well bye Killian, " she said and walked away.


End file.
